To examine the effects of bromocriptine used on long term treatment of prolac tinomas. Comparison of prolactin responses to provocative stimuli before and after treatment. To determine pre-treatment response patterns to stimuli that predict which patients remain in remission after treatment. To compare bioactivity of circulating prolactin before, during and after treatment.